230:The Lilo Adventures of Pokemon: The Power of One
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and the gang are attending the wedding between Chilrie and Aquis and for some reason the weather has been acting weird. They must figure out or else Chilrie will have an awful wedding.


Capt. Lugia was taking The Celestian Alliance to Alto Mare for Chilrie and Aquis's wedding. They were also accompanied with Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Tracey, Spacepop, Ninja Storm, CLST, Shelby, Tyler, and Kimiko Tohomiko. "I can't believe that Chilrie and Aquis are getting married in 3 days," Kimiko said to Lucy.

"I'm going to have a new Brother-in-law," Lucy replied.

"Here's the list," Sye said as she showed Kimiko a list of who's who at the wedding.

Wedding

Chilrie Atkins- Bride

Aquis Boulderton- Groom

Lewis and Avia Atkins- Parents of the bride

Graund and Florence Boulderton- Parents of the groom

Paris Murphy - Maid of Honor.

Roark Marbles-Best man

Sylvia, Clarise, and Meadow Atkins- Bridesmaids.

Aaron Thorn, Tommy Oliver, and David Trueheart- groomsman

Sasha Drew, Lucy Atkins, Medianne Cherry, and Glaceon Atkins- Flower girls.

Meowth Trueheart-Ring bearer.

"This is really cool Sye," Kimiko said.

On shore, a group of warriors surrounded them and Shelby, Tori, Shane, Warren, Magenta, and Stitch were getting ready to fight. The head warrior came up and removed his mask, revealing to be Professor Atkins.

"Professor," Aquis shouted.

"Sorry," Prof. Atkins explained, "Not only this week my eldest girl is getting married, it's also the week of the annual Legend Festival where we honor all types of legend. The music program and the workers at my lab I are doing the legendary birds this year."

"Last year he did The Monkey King of China," Clair explained.

"He usually does monkey legends." Meadow continued.

"That' amazing Professor." Ho-Oh comments.

"Professor, which Love Handel song should I use for your Chilrie's wedding?" asked one of his coworkers

"You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" that's my favorite." Prof. Atkins answered

"Wait," Dustin said, "You wrote the songs for the fictional band, "Love Handel" for the Phineas and Ferb show?"

"Indeed," Prof. Atkins answered, "But they agreed to let me stay in Alto Mare so I can be with my girls.

"Professor Atkins and I have been working on some songs." Aquis explained, "Wanna hear one of the songs?"

Aquis got out his guitar while Chilrie got her drumsticks and Lucy got her tambourine. "So you're saying that you don't have rhythm

But listen what you're doing right there!

With that stamp and a book

You've got a real nice hook

Sounds to me like you've got rhythm to spare" Aquis sang.

"I have no idea what you're talking about

I've got as much rhythm as that chair

What happened to me was a tragedy

But I don't have to be a millionaire"

Look, I got a sweet deal going on here

I got all the books that I can read

All these sweet old ladies and this carpet from the 80's

What more could a librarian need?" Prof. Atkins answered.

"Besides, I ain't got rhythm

No, I ain't got rhythm

Said I ain't got rhythm

I ain't got rhythm!" Prof. Atkins sang.

There everyone applauded.

Little did they know is that Dimentio was dancing to it while he was invisible. "That was a hoot." Dimentio whispers as he got to his cohorts under the dock, "If only they can do it in polka."

"These Love Handel songs are rubbish Dimentio."

"I know Dooky, but they're fun in a polka version." Dimentio replied as he started playing polka music, "This is for you babe."

There Dimentio started to boogie,

"I should have known

From how I felt

When we were together

And even more when we were apart

You tiptoed in

And you got under my skin

You snuck your way right into my heart" Dimentio sang in a polka tone.

"Oh, Dimentio!" Gwen flirtatiously said.

There they kissed.

"Making out on the beach," Lord Hater shouted, "I'd rather see a sharpedo attack."

"Or an all you can eat chili dog buffet," O'chunks suggested.

"I think it's cute," Mimi said.

"You think everything is cute Mimi." Peepers replied.

 **Note: The names of the chapters will be named after Love Handel songs.**


End file.
